A Boy and His Kiwi
by Darth Ferfer
Summary: When Odd loses his dog he'll have to travel to Lyoko get deleted and fight monsters XANA doesn't even know about and with the help of his friends and the mysterious Team Hopper he might just do it. Plese R
1. Chapter 1

This is my first serious Fanfic "A Boy and His Kiwi"

Enjoy

A Boy and His Kiwi

Chapter 1

"KIWI'S GONE" Odd screamed. Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, and Aelita rushed to Odd's room to find Odd kneeling and crying. Don't worry Odd we help look. Odd still tearing stood up. He was cheered up enough to get on his feet and start looking. After a few days of searching they found Kiwi. Or at least what was left of Kiwi (and no he's not dead). As Jeremy was running a routine scan of Lyoko he pushed a button and some how entered Lyoko's trash bin and found Kiwi. "Look Kiwi some how got into Lyoko and fell into a digital void" said Jeremy "Can't we get him out" "No Odd Kiwi was put into Lyoko's trash bin so to speak" "How do we get him back" "I can send you into the trash bin and you can retrieve Kiwi's data I have one spot in the trash bin which I can send you back to Earth but only that spot." "THEN SEND ME" screamed Odd "This is all theoretical" said Jeremy "If you don't send me I'll get Ulrich to do it" "Okay Odd I'll send you" "lets go then" "Not without us you don't" Yumi and Ulrich walked in "We're coming too" said Yumi. "No not you too!" exclaimed Jeremy. "We're going and that's that." said Ulrich.


	2. File: Kiwi

The trash bin is a strange place

File: Kiwi

"Virtualization!" Jeremy's usual exclamation as Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and, Aelita were sent to Lyoko. "Ok now go to that tower over there I'll have the system working." As the gang grew closer they realized that this was no ordinary tower above it was a vortex much like the ones Carthage (the fifth sector). As they entered the tower Jeremy put in the code and off they went. "Ok the holomap can't help any more so tell me what you see to make sure it worked" Jeremy announced "Black" responded Odd "no wait something's coming it looks like a block" "You mean a monster" "no just a regular block wait there's more there are hundreds of blocks in all directions" "this is going to be impossible to navigate" said Yumi "hey look the boxes are changing they have words on them" Odd said "read them" responded Jeremy "Hey look this one says Kiwi" Ulrich shouted Ulrich had wandered over and was pointing at a big blue box labeled "File: Kiwi" "lets go then" Odd said clearly eager to find his dog. "But how do we get in" asked Aelita "open the box and we'll find out" it turned out that the box was covering and endless pit. "The box is covering an endless pit" said Ulrich. "No I thought it was more like a hill" said Odd sarcastically and annoyed at the time it was taking them to find Kiwi. "Lets go" Ordered Odd and down they fell onto a platform that would look like sector five if it was flat as they walked the boxes got smaller and smaller until they looked more like land forms than boxes infact they looked just bigger than the pixels on a computer or a TV. They walked until they found a cave. "Ok we have a choice we can go on through the tunnel or just keep walking" Yumi said "I vote for the tunnel" said Odd and every one agreed "so the tunnel it is" "yep" "let's go"


	3. Team Hopper

I'm back…So in this chapter the gang finally faces their first real challenge. In the last chapter Odd and the gang fell into the file named Kiwi thinking that's where they would find Odd's small dog well they'll find some kind of animal as well as natives like Aelita could this mean the was a Lyoko Team before our hero's? Oh yah for the people looking for some comedy this is the chapter to read.

Chapter 3:

Team Hopper

"ODD THAT WAS ME!" Yumi yelled. As you know caves are dark and so was this one. Odd was trying to find his way and well he was found on the ground with a red mark the shape of a hand on his right cheek a few seconds later. As they walked through the cave they feared it would never end but eventually something happened. Jerome had managed to create a "lantern" to guide them through the cave. Sometime later Aelita noticed three more shadows than there should be (that's seven shadows for you math challenged people). Aelita thought that maybe the position of the light was making an extra shadow…..or three…….that were moving in a different position than any one else…..well I'm willing to bet your thinking along the same lines a Aelita, "those are shadows of other people." Well you're right.

"Guys I think we have company" said Aelita pointing at the three extra shadows. "Don't worry Aelita it's probably just the light making double shadows for us" said Yumi thoughtfully. "Then why is one scratching its nose!" exclaimed Odd. "Okay, that's definitely not a trick of the light" said Ulrich. "No Ulrich it is" said Odd sarcastically. "Jeremy how's the map of File: Kiwi going" asked Aelita. "Almost….Done!" said Jeremy. "How many people are on the screen?" "Seven!" "That's not good" said Odd. "Stay back we're armed!" called Ulrich. "Really well so are we mate" said a voice with an Australian accent. "Yes we are but we're not here to fight" said a Spanish sounding voice. "Well it looks like their gana anyways." said a deep voice. "Show your selves" called Ulrich. The three stepped into the light. They all looked like teenagers only slightly older than Yumi. The first one was about five feet tall he had red hair and was dressed like a Australian hunter and was holding a boomerang. The second was about the first guy's height with black hair and was dressed like a Spanish general with a fencing sword. The last was about six feet tall and very strong he looked African American and was wearing a pair of metallic goggles his weapon was some type of staff.

"We're not here to hurt you" said the Australian man. "But we will if we must" said the African man. "I highly doubt that" said Ulrich. "Laser Arrow!" called Odd as he shot an arrow at the Australian man. "Warp!" said the Australian man. Out of the man's hand some kind of bubble floated out when the arrow hit it stopped and was captured in the bubble. "I bet you can't stop something propelling its self" said Ulrich and ran towards Australian man with his sword. "That's why I'm here" said the Spanish man from behind Ulrich and knocked Ulrich's sword out of his hand. "We need your help" said the African man. "Why do you need our help your stronger than us" said Yumi. "But you have more resources." "Okay what do you need help with?" asked Ulrich "A beast that even XANA fears." "How do we beat it?" Aelita asked. "I don't know." "What are your names" "I'm Will" said the Australian man. "I'm José" said the Spanish man. "I'm Qwaii." said the African man. "And we're Team Hopper" they all said.


End file.
